


If You Release

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King laughed and smiled as a pet alligator wagged its tail.





	If You Release

I never created Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King laughed and smiled as a pet alligator wagged its tail. His arms were always around the alligator. The Sewer King's smile remained while tears ran down his face. A memory of holding the alligator when it was sick recently. He released the alligator. The past. He nodded. 

 

THE END


End file.
